Perdidos
by New JessJe
Summary: Secuela de "Entre los escombros". JJ y Reid desaparecen camino al aeropuerto. Sin ninguna pista de sus amigos, y con Hotch y Morgan aún lesionados, nuestros héroes unen fuerzas con un nuevo equipo para salvar sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

><p><strong>30 de octubre, 2010. 9:35 a.m.<strong>

Will estaba en la patrulla, esperando a su compañero, así que aprovechó para llamar a JJ. Por fin ese día regresaría junto a Reid a DC, después de tres semanas desde la tragedia en Los Ángeles. Tres semanas sin ver a Henry.

-... entonces te espero para la cena?

_-Si, creo que llegaremos a eso de las 5:00 p.m._

-Y Spencer? Irá a su apartamento?

_-Mmm... hablé de eso con Hotch, él... quiere encargarse de eso, le dije que no era necesario, pero..._

-Porqué hablas en clave? No le han dicho a Spencer, no?

_-No, aún no... Espera un momento Will... Spence, qué pasa?_

En el fondo, se escuchaba la voz de Reid, hablando con el conductor, mientras JJ trataba de tranquilizarlo, pero de un momento a otro, empezó a escuchar a la rubia angustiada.

_-Señor! Señor! Pasa algo?!_

-JJ, qué sucede?! Contesta!

Escuchaba golpes, como a un vidrio, su esposa llamaba al conductor, pero no había respuesta. Segundos después, se escuchó un frenazo, y después, el caos.

_-Nooo! Déjame!_

-JJ! JJ! Háblame!

_-EAME, EAME!_

-JJ! Me escuchas, Jennifer! Spencer!, gritaba en el teléfono, pero solo escuchó el motor de un auto alejarse.

* * *

><p>-Ok, calcetines, abrigo, los medicamentos, creo que ya! Todo está listo!, chequeaba Fran. No estaba muy feliz de que su hijo se fuera a DC. Apenas hacía unos días había vuelto, no se había recuperado totalmente de las cirugías y no tenía movilidad en las piernas, pero era su decisión.<p>

Sarah y Desiree no estaban felices, y se lo hicieron ver, pero su hermano era terco, y sabían que nada lo iba a convencer. Ni siquiera cuando Sarah le ofreció irse con él unos días, aceptó. Quería seguir su terapia física en DC, además, estaba ansioso por ver a Reid. Morgan esperaba en la sala, todas las maletas estaban listas y solo esperaba a Emily que vendría por él.

Emily ya estaba en Chicago, e iba hacia la residencia Morgan en taxi. De camino allá, sonó su teléfono por quinta vez en el día, y por la misma persona...

-Dime PG

_-Ya llegaste?_

-Ja, voy de camino, tranquila, pronto tu trueno de chocolate estará contigo.

_-En serio? Ohh, Em, eso espero. Este amor a distancia no funciona._

-Ja, cómo haces entonces durante los casos?

_-Es diferente, cuando viaja con ustedes lo tengo solo para mi, pero allá, debo pelearmelo con otras tres damas, y te digo algo, Sarah es un caso serio._

-Llegaré en 5 minutos, te llamaremos del aeropuerto, de acuerdo?

_-Ok, Mrs. Prentiss, espero tu llamada con anhelo._

* * *

><p>Al terminar su llamada, García notó una llamada en espera...<p>

-Will, todo listo para la llegada de mis Wonder Twins?

_-García, localiza el celular de JJ, ella sigue en línea..._

-Porqué? Qué pasa?

_-Hazlo García!_

-De inmediato, pero qué pasa, Will?

_-Los secuestraron, García, a los dos..._

-Secuestrados? No, no, no... debe ser una broma... Aquí, la tengo! Está en la 123 de North Lorenz, San Francisco, es... es una calle ciega Will... Quién, cómo?

_-No lo sé, yo no tengo idea de quién o por qué, escuché... Dios, cómo los arrastraban... García comunícate con el FBI en San Francisco, yo llamo a Hotch..._

-Will, espera. Llama mejor a Rossi primero, él iba hacia allá con el equipo 2.

* * *

><p>-Papi, papi, ven!<p>

-Qué pasa Jack?!

El niño jalaba la mano de su padre que estaba sentado en su escritorio. Jessica miraba con simpatía la interacción entre ambos...

-Vamos, Aaron. No te imaginas lo que hicimos entre Jack y yo.

-De acuerdo, espera Jack...

Con un poco de dificultad, Hotch se enderezó y empezó a caminar con ayuda de unas muletas. Pasaron al pasillo, y se dirigieron a la tercera puerta, al fondo. Al abrirla, Hotch se asombró al ver lo cómodo que había quedado el cuarto de Reid. Entre Jessica y Jack ordenaron sus libros en un estante. La cama tenía un edredón nuevo que había comprado Prentiss y en la cómoda, una fotografía de Reid con su madre, que García trajo de su apartamento. Un sofá con lámpara en una esquina, todo ordenado y limpio.

-Uaaaauuuu budy, está increíble!

-Crees que al tio Spencer le guste?

-Claro que le gustará! Se sentirá como en casa, gracias Jack.

-Jack, en la refri deje helado, quieres un poco?

-Si tía! Puedo, papi?

-Claro, budy, ve!

El niño corría hacia la cocina, vigilado por su padre y su tía.

-Jessica, gracias por lo que has hecho, no tenías...

-Aaron, no digas tonterías. Él y tus amigos son parte de la familia de Jack, nunca voy olvidar todo lo que hicieron por salvar a Haley, y ahora con Jack... lo que él necesite, lo que ambos necesiten, siempre podrán contar conmigo.

* * *

><p>Faltaban 15 minutos para quel jet descendiera a San Francisco. Benedict y Johns jugaban naipes, mientras Tyler leía un libro y Elías tenía los auriculares puesto, con los ojos cerrados. Rossi estaba sirviendose un café, y desde la entrada, observó al equipo de su amigo Russell. Eran diferentes a sus amigos. Patrick "Pat" Benedict, de 29 años, había sido oficial de policía en Los Angeles por 4 años, ingresó al FBI hacía 3. Era inteligente, fuerte, sarcástico. Tomaba decisiones, era impulsivo y en ocasiones, mal educado, pero era al mismo tiempo era leal con su equipo y honesto. Susan Tyler, rubia, ojos claros, cuerpo pequeño y esbelto, pero ágil y versátil. Tenía una gran puntería y una gran memoria, aunque no tan excepcional como la de Reid. Era capaz de encontrar soluciones a las situaciones más complejas. Trabajo en el equipo SWAT en Chicago, dónde aún Morgan era recordado. De hecho, fue él quien la recomendó para su ingreso en BAU. Evelyn Johns era, por decirlo así, un híbrido interesante de Hotch y Gideon, conocedora de las leyes, calculadora, tenía la habilidad de reconocer las intenciones de cualquier sudes por medio de su conducta. Era una fan devota de Reid, de hecho, Rossi estaba cansado de responder a sus muchas preguntas sobre el genio. Era un poco más alta que Susan, pero no era atlética. Sin embargo, no había criminal que no hablara despues de un interrogario con ella y Evelyn. Y por último, Elías. Hijo de mexicanos, fue un prodigio en la Universidad de Harvard. Su especialidad era la lingüística, pero era un conciensudo lector de practicamente todo. Su padre era el primer latinoamericano en ingresar al FBI, pero murió cuando Elías tenía 10 años, así que decidió dedicar su vida a la misma carrera de su padre, y encontró la oportunidad en BAU, donde había ido adquiriendo otras habilidades. Eran únicos, jóvenes, sin experiencia, pero con convicciones fuertes, firmes e íntegros.<p>

Rossi se sentó con su café en mano, cuando su teléfono sonó.

-Rossi.

_-David, tenemos un problema. Se llevaron a JJ y Reid._

-Will, qué quieres decir con que se los llevaron?

* * *

><p><strong>9:55 a,m.<strong>

-Buenos días, familia Morgan...

-Emily Prentiss, llegas tarde.

-Oh, también me da gusto verte, Derek

La trigueña sonrió y besó a su compañero en la frente. Fran salió de la cocina, y le dio la bienvenida con un abrazo.

-Es bueno verte, Emily. Te veo mejor.

-Qué esperabas, mamá. Esa mujer es indestructible.

-Es lo que estoy viendo. Tengo café recién hecho y pastel, quieres...

-Mamá, el avión espera...

-Oh, en realidad aún nos queda un par de horas... Con gusto aceptaré su invitación.

Fran se dirige a la cocina, y Prentiss se sienta en el sillón junto a la silla de Morgan.

-Sabes que ahora no nos dejará ir, no?

-Oh, vamos Morgan. Tu mama quiere estar más tiempo contigo, no la vas a culpar?

-Quiero regresar, Emily. En serio.

-Y nos iremos, solo aguanta unas horas.

-Qué has sabido de Reid?

-En este momento él y JJ deben venir de camino, con Rossi. Así que tranquilízate. Hoy podrás verlo... Te sucede algo?

-No sé, es... siento algo extraño.

-No me digas que tienes un mal presentimiento?

-Qué se yo! Es, una sensación extraña. Es todo.

-Creo que es solo el estrés de estar tanto tiempo alejado de tu casa. Descuida, nos iremos pronto..., le dice Prentiss, mientras atiende un mensaje que le llega en ese momento.

_'Hay problemas... Mis Wonder Twins fuero raptados, no le digas a Morgan todavía. Rossi está buscándolos. García.'_

-Quién era?

-Ammm... Era García, preguntándome por ti. Voy a contestarle...

-Dile que pronto estaré ahí, que no sea impaciente...

-Claro... '_Infórmame si pasa algo. Estaremos en DC en 3 horas.'_

* * *

><p>El auto tomaba la vía principal para salir de San Francisco. Los cuatro hombres iban en silencio, solo se escuchaban los golpes de Reid en el cajón del auto. JJ aún no había reaccionado. El calor era intenso, y le costaba respirar. Era un pesadilla, su amiga inconsciente, él aún no se había recuperado, Hotch y Morgan tampoco, y el resto del equipo en otra ciudad. Estaban solos, en manos de unos desconocidos, sin arma... En ese momento, el genio cerró los ojos, deseando despertar de esa pesadilla.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

><p>-Full House, de jotas y nueves!, exclama Susan mientras extiende su juego en la mesa. Patrick deja caer sus naipes frustrado.<p>

Eve sonrie mientras pasa la página del libro que lee, y Elías se mantiene ajeno a lo que pasa.

-Eres una tramposa! Estoy seguro.

-Y tu un mal perdedor... dice la rubia mientras toma todo lo que ganó

-El problema no es Susan, eres tú... responde Elías al quitarse los audífonos.

-Qué quieres decir?

-Eres predecible, responde Evelyn sin quitar su vista de su libro.

Elías sonreía ante el comentario. -Un libro abierto, fácil de interpretar.

-No entiendo como puedes ser agente del FBI, si no eres capaz de blofear, insiste Susan.

-Yo puedo... ahhh... no vuelvo a jugar con ustedes.

En ese momento, los cuatro agentes detienen su conversación al oír a Rossi en otro asiento, hablando por teléfono.

-Will, qué quieres decir con que se los llevaron?... Dios, comunícate con el FBI en San Francisco... Si, díganle a Hotch, pero a Morgan no, él aún no está en condiciones... Ya le avisaron a Strauss... Ok, hablamos luego.

Rossi apagó el celular. Sentía frustración, ira y preocupación. JJ llevaba 3 semanas sin ver a su hijo, y Reid no estaba recuperado de su cirugía. Quién los tenía y en qué condiciones, eso, si con suerte seguían convida.

Evelyn guardó su libro y se acercó a él... -Mmm... Rossi, sucedió algo?

-Se nos presentó un caso imprevisto... secuestraron a la agente Jareau y al Dr Reid.

* * *

><p>Prentiss apenas probó el pastel que le sirvió Fran. Morgan observó algo extraño en su amiga, con apenas respuestas monosílabas contestaba a cada comentario de Fran y él. Algo pasaba, y sabía que tenía que ver con ese mensaje de García.<p>

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos al aeropuerto. Listo Morgan?

Morgan observó su reloj, no habían pasado ni 20 minutos y su amiga se veía inquieta. Pero en ese momento no le preguntó, sabía que tenía que esperar.

-Hace horas, mamá nos puedes llamar un taxi? Emily, esperemos afuera, quieres?

Ambos salieron al corredor a esperar, mientras que Fran llamaba dentro de la casa. El agente no iba a esperar más.

-Emily, me vas a decir que está pasando?

-De qué estás hablando?

-Prentiss...

Sabía que no podía ni quería seguir engañando a su compañero. Ni siquiera ella sabía que estaba pasando, lo que si era un hecho, era que debían hacer algo de inmediato para encontrar a sus amigos.

* * *

><p>Sentía como un deyavú. Por segunda vez, en menos de un mes, Strauss caminó a toda velocidad a la oficina de García. Minutos antes le habían informado la situación en San Francisco. La situación era tan crítica como hacía 3 semanas, dos agentes desaparecidos, otros tres de baja médica, solo tenía García en el teclado y a Rossi con un grupo joven, pero sin la experiencia del grupo de Hotchner.<p>

Al entrar a la oficina, García le dio con detalle la poca información que tenía. El equipo de Rossi llegaría en algunos minutos a SF, Hotch venía hacia la oficina, a sabiendas de que no podría viajar, pero al menos estaría al tanto por si necesitaban consejo, Prentiss en Chicago, trayendo a Morgan, quien seguía en silla de ruedas y ya agentes federales de la ciudad estaban en la escena. Habían pasado 45 minutos desde la llamada de JJ, y aún no había ninguna noticia.

Después de salir de la guarida de García, Strauss responde una llamada de Rossi...

-David, ya llegaron?

_-En este momento estamos bajando del avión, ya llegó Hotch?_

-Aún no, viene de camino. Cuál es tu plan a seguir?

_-Iré a la escena con Johns y Fonseca. Tyler y Patrick irán al cuartel. Escucha Erin, necesitaré a Prentiss._

-Ella está de baja médica aún.

_-Si pero está en condiciones, necesito de su experiencia en el campo._

-Mmm... bien, iré en el jet con ella.

_-Vienes a San Francisco?_

-Necesitarás todo el apoyo, David. Cualquier cosa, llámame de inmediato.

_-Lo haré, gracias._

* * *

><p>-García...<p>

_-Ey, baby girl, sabes algo de Reid y JJ?_

-Cómo? Prentiss te lo dijo?

_-García, son mis amigos, por supuesto que me dijo. Dime que sabes algo_

-No, cariño, aún nada. Rossi ya está en la ciudad.

_-Llegaremos en una hora a Washington... Ey, todo bien muñeca?_

-Tu qué crees? Lo único que quiero es que mis niños regresen con bien.

_-No te preocupes, así será, te dejaré la línea libre, nos vemos en un rato._

* * *

><p><strong>10:35 a.m.<strong>

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado en el cajón. Minutos antes JJ había empezado a gemir, pero aún no reaccionaba por completo. El calor era abrazador, se sentía como un horno. Ya hacía mucho rato que no paraba el auto, no parecía que había tráfico, así que el genio dedujo que habían salido de la ciudad. De vez en cuando se escuchaba el ruido de camiones pesados cerca de ellos, pero nada más, en algún momento sintió como el auto bajó la velocidad y viró. Donde fuera que iban, estaban fuera de la carretera. La calle era pedragosa, lo que le hacía pensar que estaban en una zona poco poblada, cuando finalmente el auto se detuvo. Sintió como bajaban del vehículo. Escuchaba los pasos de ellos acercándose atrás. Por fin, abrieron. Reid no intentó forcejear, apenas podía moverse, y tal y como imaginó, vio que estaban alejados de todo. Era un lugar casi desértico. Frente a él había una bodega grande y alrededor, nada. El hombre que lo sostenía lo arrastró hacia la bodega. Era obeso, moreno, sudoroso, con una gran barba, tenía un tatuaje tribal en el hombro, era serio, no decía una sola palabra. El joven trató de mirar hacia atrás, y vio como entre dos levantaban a su amiga semi inconsciente del cajón. Al entrar a la bodega, vio una gran cantidad de latas viejas, herramientas oxidadas y cajas de cartón. El desconocido lo siguió empujando hasta llegar a un rincón, donde había una cadena pegada a la pared. Puso el grillete en su tobillo y lo dejó ahí.

Reid trató de levantarse pero era inútil. Estaba sentado en el suelo sucio, esperando a que trajeran a JJ, pero no había señales. Empezó a gritar, lo más que le permitía su condición.

-Eyyy, i amia, onde sta?! ieee ieee!

Gritó varias veces, hasta que por fin uno de los hombres se acercó a él. A diferencia del primero, era alto, un poco más delgado, con una fea cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda. Se acercó al joven que seguía rogando por su amiga.

-e cieron con i amia!

El hombre sonrió, se inclinó y lo tomó del cuello con fuerza. Reid trató de soltarse pero le era imposible, el hombre era demasiado fuerte y aún se sentía débil.

-Qué pasa? Ahhh! Niñito! Qué tienes! Deja de hablar como mongolito ahh!

Mientras lo ofendía le cacheteaba con suavidad, sin soltar el fuerte agarre del cuello. Reid trataba de safarse, pero era imposible.

-Ey déjame ver tu cicatriz...

El hombre inclinó la cabeza de Reid hacia adelante, para ver la cicatriz que tenía en la cabeza y que aún era visible.

-Qué feo estás, chico! Por qué gimes? No puedes respirar?

Soltó de un solo el agarre. Reid empezó a toser con fuerza y a tratar de tomar algo de aliento.

-Escúchame, pedazo de mierda. Tu amiga está tratando un asunto importante con uno de mis socios, así que si no quieres que te vuele un mazazo en tu horrible cabeza, cállate!

* * *

><p>Los forenses estaban aún en la escena cuando Rossi, Johns y Fonseca llegaron. Uno de los federales se acercó y los saludó.<p>

-Buenos días, agente Jackson.

-Soy Rossi, ellos son los agentes Johns y Fonseca, tienen algo nuevo?

-Los forenses están terminando, pero no tenemos mayor cosa, no hubo testigos ni rastros visibles. Lo único que quedó en la escena fueron los celulares de sus agentes, así como sus pertenencias, incluso una silla de ruedas...

-Si, la silla es de Reid... hace poco lo operaron, se estaba recuperando.

-claro, ustedes son los agentes del terremoto, no? Escuchamos de ustedes. No se preocupe, les daremos todo el apoyo necesario.

Johns revisaba el auto, mientras Fonseca se dirigió más adelante en el callejón.

-Ey, Evelyn, mira... Son rastros de combustible... Estacionaron el vehículo donde se los llevaron, cerca. Los arrastraron del auto, probablemente eran varios.

-Ok, contamos al chofer como cómplice... para llevarse a Jareau necesitarían al menos dos personas.

-En las condiciones en que estaba Reid, uno solo era suficiente para llevárselo.

-Entonces estamos hablando de al menos tres personas.

Rossi se acerca a ellos, después de hablar con otros agentes.

-Encontraron algo?

-Que al menos son tres personas, pero eso no ayuda mucho, responde Elias.

Evelyn se aleja unos cuántos pasos, ve el lugar donde estaba el auto estacionado. -Escuchen, esto fue muy bien planificado... la llamada indica que hubo unos cuantos minutos entre el desvío de la ruta del taxi, hasta este punto, cuando fueron tomados. Sabían exactamente cuando y cómo saldrían del hospital, así como las condiciones en que ellos estarían.

-Los tenían vigilados.

-Vamos al cuartel, tal vez Benedict y Tyler hayan encontrado algo.

* * *

><p>JJ fue reaccionando poco a poco. Le dolía la cabeza, y sintió un poco de sangre cayendo por su frente.<p>

-Diablos! No otra vez, se decía así misma cuando sintió que la herida de su frente se había abierto nuevamente. Ella observó el lugar. Era un sitio cerrado, parecía una mazmorra. Estaba encandenada a la pared por el tobillo, y con las manos atadas. No había señales de Reid.

-Oh, por Dios, Reid! Eyyyyy! Necesito ayuda!

La puerta de su prisión se abrió y entró el taxista. Era un hombre alto, más o menos bien vestido, grueso, con una piedra en la oreja. Acercó una silla que estaba en la mazmorra y se sentó cerca de ella.

-Dónde está mi amigo?

-Descuida, aún vive, por el momento.

-Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?

-No es nada personal, bonita. Es... negocios.

-Negocios? Los contrataron para hacernos esto? Quién?

-Todo a su debido tiempo, solo te diré esto, está muy interesado en ti.

-Si es así, deja a Reid salir.

-Lo siento, el forma parte del paquete. Ahora si me disculpas, mis amigos y yo estamos planeando una fiesta de despedida. Nos vemos.

-Qué?! Que quiere decir? Eyyyy!

El hombre la ignoró por completo y salió, cerrando la puerta. Mientras se dirigía a sus socios, llamó por teléfono.

-Señor, tenemos ya el paquete... Bien, tendremos todo listo.

Fue al fondo de la bodega. Dos de ellos sacaban extraños objetos de una caja, mientras que el otro, estaba afuera vigilando. El taxista se acercó a su compañero, quien lo volvió a ver curioso.

-Y? Qué dijo el cliente?

-En 2 horas vendrán por nuestro paquete, debemos apresurarnos.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo Tres**_

* * *

><p><strong>10:45 a.m.<strong>

Iba veloz por los pasillos, a como le permitían sus muletas. Una hora antes había recibido la noticia de García la noticia de la desaparición de los dos más jóvenes del equipo, y no pudo ser en peor momento: Morgan en silla de ruedas, él con muletas, Prentiss aún de licencia, todo quedaría en manos de Rossi y un equipo que no conocía. De camino a la guarida de García, se encontró con Strauss en la puerta.

-Y, qué han sabido?

-No hay información, Rossi y el equipo están ya en San Francisco, Prentiss y Morgan salen en unos minutos de Chicago hacia acá... Rossi solicitó la presencia de Prentiss, así que la estoy esperando para irnos en el jet hacia ya.

-Yo iré también.

-Aaron, no estás en condiciones...

-No iré al campo, pero es mi gente Erin, no me voy a quedar aquí.

-Y Morgan? Él querrá ir también. No puedo tener agentes en malas condiciones en un caso, hago mucho con aceptar a Prentiss y porque no tiene lesión, pero nada más...

Hotch quitó el rostro y cerró los ojos. Estaba desesperado.

-Aaron, quédate aquí con García, nos ayudarán con el perfil, pero no van a viajar, y eso es definitivo.

Finalmente accedió, por lo que ella se retiró.

* * *

><p>García buscaba algún movimiento de las tarjetas de JJ, pero nada. No había ninguna información. En ese momento, recibió una llamada de un número desconocido.<p>

-García

_-Hola Penelope... te acuerdas de mi, soy Andrew... del hospital._

-Oh, Andrew, hola... lo siento, no puedo atenderte, tengo una emergencia, y... es cuestión del trabajo, tu entiendes?

_-Claro... no te preocupes, escucha... JJ me dio tu número, me dijo que querías que te llamara..._

-Lo sé, mira todo lo que hiciste por Reid fue... es algo que siempre te voy a agradecer..., en ese momento, García suspiró, con par de lágrimas cayendo.

_-Emm... Penelope, estás bien?... Estás llorando?_

-Lo siento Andrew... es que estoy muy preocupada... mis niños no aparecen...

_-Tus niños?_

-Reid y JJ desaparecieron, todo parece indicar que fueron secuestrados...

_-No es posible, cuándo?_

-De camino al aeropuerto, y no tenemos idea de quien pudo ser...

_-Yo los vi, pero estaban bien..._

-Un momento, como que los viste!

_-Si, yo iba en mi auto, frené antes de entrar al parqueo y los vi saliendo de ahí en un taxi, pero ellos no me vieron._

-Y viste al taxista!

_-Claro, lo tuve frente a mi._

-Ohh Dios!, Escucha, no cuelgues ok.

_-Si, Penelope, me quedaré en línea._

García lo deja en espera, y marca el número de Rossi, en el instante que Hotch entra.

-García...

-Espera Hotch, es importante, estoy llamando a Rossi.

_**-Rossi...**_

-Espera no cuelgues... Andrew, estás hablando conmigo y Rossi.

_**-Cuál Andrew, el médico?**_

-Si, dile Andrew.

_-Emm... es que yo vi a Jennifer y Spencer saliendo del hospital._

_**-Hijo, viste también al conductor del taxi? Podrías describirlo?**_

_-Haré lo que sea que pueda ayudar..._

_**-Ok, dónde estás?**_

_-Voy camino a mi apartamento, pero puedo ir a la comisaría, no estoy lejos, si quiere..._

_**-Bien, te espero entonces, es la Comisaría 16, ven rápido, el tiempo apremia.**_

_-De acuerdo..._

-Andrew... gracias.

_-No me agradezcas, Penelope. Lo hago con gusto, luego hablamos._

García sintió como el alma le volvía el cuerpo. Hotch también se sentía aliviado, por fin tenían algo con que empezar a trabajar.

* * *

><p>En la comisaría, los agentes Tyler y Benedict acomodoban las fotos de Reid y Spencer en la pizarra, así como fotografías de la escena del crimen.<p>

-Es estraño, comenta Susan, cuando ves los rostros de gente que conoces en un pizarrón de pruebas.

-Escucha, Sue, debemos esforzarnos por mantenernos ecuánimes.

-Qué quieres decir?

-La reputación de este equipo es innegable, su éxito viene de ser unidos, pero en este momento, eso podría ser contraproducente.

-Oh vamos, Patrick...

-Crees realmente que Rossi pueda mantenerse concentrado sabiendo que son sus amigos, más aún, que uno de ellos tuvo una craneotomía hace un mes y está aún débil? A nosotros nos corresponde actuar con imparcialidad, y no permitir dejarnos manejar por las emociones.

-Acaso eso es malo?

-Si, la vida de 2 personas está en riesgo.

Ambos callaron al ver acercarse a Rossi, Fonseca y Johns. El mayor vio fíjamente la pizarra. Era la primera vez que las fotos de dos de sus amigos estaban ahí, más que amigos, su familia. Respiró profundo.

-Tienen algo?

-El taxi fue denunciado como robado hace dos días. El dueño dice que fueron dos hombres con pasamontañas que lo sorprendieron en la madrugada, explica Patrick

-El equipo forense aún no dan detalles de alguna prueba encontrada en el auto o a sus alrededores, interrumpe Elías, en el momento en que Susan saca varios expedientes. -Estos son informes de los casos que han investigado en los últimos 6 meses, los mandó García desde Quantico, de todos ellos, separamos los que involucraron directamente a Jareau y Reid, pero no hay nada que sobresale hasta el momento.

-Tal vez debamos ir más atrás, o incluso puede que no se directamente contra ellos, afirma Evelyn.

-Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno señor, ustedes son un equipo fuerte, llevan mucho tiempo juntos, y en tantos años han hecho muchos enemigos. Podría ser cualquiera que quiere vengarse con uno o con todos ustedes. Lo que si es un hecho es que fue bien planificado.

-Alguien los casó, y es probable que quiera la mano completa, termina Elías.

-Bien, al menos tenemos una ventaja, responde Rossi mientras ve a Andrew Boyd entrando a la comisaría.

-Muy bien, Elías, acompáñeme, revisen los expedientes, a ver que encuentran.

* * *

><p>Rossi y Fonseca se encuentran con Andrew. -Andrew, gracias por venir.<p>

-Descuide, espero poder ayudar en algo.

-Él es el agente Elías Fonseca, se encargará de la entrevista.

Evelyn estaba cerca y vio algo extraño, cuando Elías le tendió la mano al doctor.

-Emm... él es del equipo de ustedes?

-No, como sabe varios de ellos se lesionaron en el terremoto. Este es otro equipo, que estoy liderando un tiempo.

-Oh, pues es un gusto.

Andrew le dio la mano, e hizo una sonrisa extraña.

-Buscaré al detective para que nos preste una oficina.

-Claro, Elías.

Evelyn que estaba en la puerta, viendo la escena, se hechó para atrás y se sentó con sus otros compañeros, sin decir una palabra.

-Ey... pelirroja, pasa algo?, pregunta Susan.

-Ammm... no... no sé, sabes... cuando alguien te da una mala espina, tengo esa sensación.

-Pues, trata de no hacer caso a esa espina, toma, hay mucho que leer, le dice Patrick, mientras pone una carpeta al frente.

* * *

><p>-Era un hombre, cuerpo más o menos grueso, tenía un arete en la oreja, tez oscura, quizás hispano. Se veía serio.<p>

El detective le enseñará unas fotografías, puedes verlas, tal vez puedas identificarlo.

-Claro, lo haré.

-Gracias, Andrew.

-No se preocupe David. Espero que puedan encontrarlos, al menos Reid llevó sus medicamentos.

-No, todo lo dejó en el auto.

-Eso me preocupa, ha tenido una gran tolerancia la dolor, por lo que consumía dosis bajas medicamento para el dolor, además del desinflamatorio, antibióticos y otros. Necesitará una dosis pronto, le aseguró que en cuestión de horas, él estará con mucho dolor.

-Entiendo, lo encontraremos.

Rossi le da la mano, agradecido por su ayuda. Antes de salir, Elías le extiende la mano, gesto que es respondido por el médico, y se va.

Ambos agentes vuelven con el resto, que están en comunicación con García y Hotch.

-... después de eliminar los casos donde el sudes murió, y que fueron impersonales para ustedes, nos quedaría al menos, 23 por revisar.

-Espera, Patrick, agente Hotchner, creo que no deberíamos descartar de inmediato los casos donde murió el sudes, podría tratarse de una venganza de un familiar cercano, interrumpe Johns

-Pero si hacemos eso, se nos vuelve a multiplicar los sospechosos.

-Lo que sea necesario para encontrarlos, Patrick, contesta Rossi al entrar., Hotch, es bueno oírte.

-Qué dijo Andrew?

-Dio detalles precisos sobre el secuestrador, ahora está viendo unas fotografías.

-Bien, sigamos entonces.

* * *

><p><strong>11:20 a.m.<strong>

Calor, sed, dolor. Eso sentía Reid en ese momento. Sobre todo dolor. Hacía media hora tenía que tomar una dosis de Tylanol. Era lo único que había aceptado para reducir el dolor. Estaba sentado en un rincón, dándole la espalda a la pared, en silencio. Cerró los ojos, sentía una gran desesperación por salir de ahí. En esos minutos, revisó mentalmente a todos los posibles autores de esto. Era demasiado organizado, por lo que estaba seguro que se trataba de alguien sumamente astuto, con un gran resentimiento. Henry Grace, sería, quizás, el candidato más optable, inteligente, narcisista, planificó todo un plan para vengarse de Rossi por haber arrestado a su hermano y arruinar su reputación, y diseñó una trampa para matar al resto del equipo. Había pasado año y medio, estaba en prisión, esperando ser ejecutado, pero sería él? No, no podía ser. A pesar de lo organizado que fue, el hecho, no tenía gracia, ni elegancia, además, no veía el serial Fibonnaci en ningún lado, firma indiscutible de Grace. En ese momento, un repentino dolor traspaso su cabeza. Aún no tenía idea de dónde estaba o que había pasado con JJ, y prefería no hacer ruido, para no ser visitado por aquel hombre.

* * *

><p>Al otro lado de la bodega, en un cuarto cerrado y aislado, JJ trataba de forzar las esposas, pero nada. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero aún era de día, lo sabía por los débiles rayos de solo que entraban por algunos pequeños huecos de la pared. Le había quitado todo, no tenía documentos, ni siquiera su cartera, con la foto de Henry. No dejaba de pensar en él y en Will, y en lo mucho que los extrañaba.<p>

* * *

><p>El líder observaba a sus dos de sus compañeros terminar su trabajo. Pero fue interrumpido por su celular.<p>

-Si señor, ya estamos casi listos.

_-Bien, prepáranse, será en hora y media, a partir de este momento._

Al colgar, llamó a su equipo, para darles instrucciones, todo tenía que ser sincronizado. No podían fallar.

* * *

><p>Reid seguía pensando en las posibilidades, cuando uno de los secuestradores entró, con un jeringa en la mano.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

><p>Después de varios minutos, por fin Andrew vio una cara entre las fotografías que le era familiar. Elías esperó a coroborar todos los datos e inmediatamente fue con sus compañeros.<p>

-Tenemos un nombre: Douglas Moffat

-García, que puedes decirnos de Moffat?

_-Ok, dame un par de segundos_, responde la analista mientras teclea con rapidez, _de acuerdo, tiene 31 años, ha estado relacionado con asaltos desde que tenía 16 años, estuvo en prisión por propinarle una golpiza al dueño de una ferretería, salió libre hace 3 años. _

-Tiene propiedades?, pregunta Susan

_-Si, una casa al otro lado de la ciudad, y un terreno a 45 minutos de San Francisco, cerca de la zona desértica._

-Qué tipo de propiedad?

_-Es... un terreno amplio, con una vieja bodega, fue utilizada para almacenar vehículos hace 35 años, está a unos cuántos kilómetros de Hotty Valley._

_**-Dave, tendrán que dividirse, un equipo vaya al apartamento, y el resto a la bodega.**_

-Ok, Hotch. Evelyn, tu y yo iremos al apartamento, el resto, a la bodega.

El equipo se moviliza, pero antes de irse Rossi se despide de Andrew.

-Gracias por lo que has hecho.

-Descuide, encuentrenlos rápido.

* * *

><p>Reid hizo lo posible por forcejear, pero fue inútil, sintió como el líquido de la jeringa entraba por su organismo, y fue sintiéndose débil. No era dilaudid, pero si un sedante fuerte. Poco a poco, los sonidos del exterior, se convirtieron en débiles susurros, y no podía mandar sobre su cuerpo. Sintió que se elevaba en los aires, 'seguro te levantaron, tonto', se dijo a sí mismo. Lo estaban moviendo y no tenía idea de adónde.<p>

* * *

><p>Dos hombres entraron a la mazmorra de JJ.<p>

-Quiénes son ustedes?! Qué hacen?! Suéltenme!

La levantaron, soltaron sus tobillos de la cadena, pero le taparon la boca y luego le pusieron en la cabeza una bolsa de tela y la arrastraron. JJ podía sentir la brisa en su piel: la habían sacado de la bodega. Con violencia la metieron dentro de la caja de lo que pensaba era una camioneta, y cayó sobre un cuerpo, pudo reconocer inmediatamente quien era, pues aún tenía el olor característico de los pacientes en un hospital. Empezó a moverlo, pero no había movimiento, se sentía muy frío. El auto arrancó, pero fue un trayecto corto. Luego se detuvo, y hubo silencio.

* * *

><p><strong>12:18p.m<strong>

Prentiss y Morgan llegaron al aeropuerto, y se encontraron con Strauss y Anderson.

-Morgan, qué gusto verlo.

-Señora, déjeme ir con ustedes...

-Lo siento, agente, pero en su condición llevarlo sería ponerlo en riesgo a usted e incluso al resto del equipo. Lista Prentiss?

-Si, señora. Me permite un momento con Morgan?

-Mm... bien, Anderson lo llevará a Quantico, la espero.

Emily se llevó a Morgan unos cuantos metros a parte y se sentó al frente suyo.

-Manten la calma, los encontraremos.

-No dudo de ti y de Rossi, incluso esos chicos son buenos, los conozco, pero... Emily Reid está aún en malas condiciones.

-Lo sé, oye recuerdas lo que hablamos en el avión? Sobre que podría ser una organización?

-Si, pero el equipo en SF tiene la idea de que sería una venganza personal.

-Y de hecho, creo que tienen razón Morgan.

-Qué puedo hacer?

-Aun que ellos están revisando los expedientes de nuestros casos, no conocieron a los sudes y sus familias como nosotros.

-Quieres que los revisemos nosotros también?

-Hay que cosas que no ponemos en los informes, lo sabes. Detalles que pasamos por alto, pero que ahora podrían ser significativos, revísalos con Hotch.

-Lo haré, cuídate.

Emily sonrió y le dio un abrazo a su amigo, antes de unirse a Strauss para viajar a San Francisco.

* * *

><p>Rossi, Johns, fueron al apartamento de Moffat con otros 5 oficiales, pero no había señales. Dejaron a los oficiales custodiando el lugar, y ellos se dirigieron a la bodega, que estaba de camino. A unos 25 minutos de ventaja, iban Elías, Tyler y Benedict, junto con otras 3 patrullas.<p>

**12:38 p.m.**

Al llegar a la oficina, García lo recibe con un abrazo, mientras Hotch no se mueve. Su vista está fija en los expedientes, pensando en todos los criminales que habían atrapado.

-Baby Girl, algo nuevo?

-Tenemos un nombre y dos posibles ubicaciones. Rossi y Johns no encontraron nada en el apartamento. Ahora van a la bodega, Fonseca, Tyler y Benedict van de camino.

-Hotch, tienes algo.

-Muchos nombres, García y yo hemos ido revisando en el sistema que ha pasado con ellos pero aún nada.

-Tal vez Johns tenga razón.

-Qué quieres decir García?

-Bueno, tal vez no sea un sudes, sino un familiar, en ese momento, es interrumpida por una llamada.

-Aquí García...

_**-Estamos llegando al sitio..., **_responde Tyler, al aparcar la camioneta.

-Susan, soy Morgan.

_**-Ohh, Derek es bueno escucharte, cómo estas?**_

-No también como quisiera...

-García, ponnos en conferencia con los demás, ordena Hotch.

En ese momento, tanto Rossi que esta a unos cuantos minutos del lugar, como Prentiss y Strauss que van hacia allá, escuchan.

**-Tyler, hay algún vehículo?**

_**-No señor, pero si hay huellas, hace poco hubo gente aquí...**_

-Susan, la interrumpe Benedict, voy a seguir las huellas con dos oficiales, tu, Fonseca, y los demás revisen la bodega.

Benedict sigue la ruta que le dicen las huellas. En la bodega, Fonseca y Tyler se dividen. Elías ve una puerta y entra. Ve unas cadenas, y algo escrito con laja en el piso.

-Agente Tyler, por aquí..., llama uno de los oficiales.

Susan camina al fondo y ve el sitio donde parece estuvo cautivo una persona.

_**-Chicos, encontramos cadenas y esposas, así como una jeringa... parece que fue recién usada.**_

-Susan, llama Elías. -Hay una mazmorra al otro lado, escribieron en el suelo las letras "JJ".

_**-Chicos, escucharon?**_

_-Entonces es un hecho, ellos estuvieron ahí,_ contesta Morgan.

-Pero dónde están?, pregunta García.

**-No hay algo más importante, porqué dejaron el lugar?**, interrumpe Evelyn.

Rossi la vuelve a ver extrañado, qué quieres decir?

**-Piénselo, Rossi, porqué dejar el lugar? Debimos haberlos sorprendido, pero no fue así, es como si supieran de antemano que estaríamos ahí.**

-Agente Tyler, hay algo extraño...

-Ya voy, Elías, ve por Patrick, dile lo que encontramos.

Elías corre hacia la salida, mientras Tyler encuentra una extraña caja, de donde sale una luz. Con cuidado la levanta. Sus ojos se abren con miedo.

_**-Derek...**_

-Susan, qué suced...

En ese momento, la bodega explota en mil pedazos... Elías, que estaba ya afuera del lugar vuela por los aires por la fuerza expansiva, y cae pesadamente sobre una de las patrullas, Patrick está, con los dos oficiales a unos 300 metros. Al escuchar el estruendo, caen al suelo y se tapan los oídos. Sienten el humo y el calor que irradia desde ese sitio.

Rossi y Evelyn estaban a menos de un kilómetro. Inmediatamente Rossi frena y ve aterrorizado los escombros volar y el fuego extenderse. No responde a Hotch, Morgan, Prentiss y Strauss, que lo llaman sin parar. Evelyn cierra los ojos húmedos. Tyler estaba ahí adentro, su amiga Susan, y no había certeza de que Elías hubiese salido. Después de unos segundos inmóvil, Rossi finalmente respondió.

**-Era una trampa...**

-Qué quieres decir Dave, qué pasó?

**-Volaron la bodega, los policías, Tyler, Fonseca...**

* * *

><p>A un par de kilómetros, desde una colina, el líder de la banda guarda en su maletín el interruptor de la bomba, se monta en el jeep con sus socios y arrancan. Llevando a JJ y un inconsciente Reid a un rumbo desconocido.<p>

Mientras iban en el auto, marcó en su teléfono y esperó...

-Señor, está hecho...

_-Cómo está el paquete?_

-Ambos está bien, dormimos al chico, como pidió.

_-Bien, vayan al punto acordado, los espero en una hora._

-Si señor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

><p><strong>12:58 p.m.<strong>

En el momento de la explosión, Patrick cayó boca abajo, y se cubrió la cabeza. El estruendo fue terrible. Después de unos segundos, se enderezó. Vio en el suelo pedazos de madera y vidrio. El olor era sofocante así como el calor, tenía un zumbido bajo pero molesto en los oídos. Uno de los oficiales tenía un golpe en la cabeza y era atendido por su compañero. Finalmente, el agente volvió a ver haciaera donde habia estado la bodega. La vieja edificación ahora era consumida por el fuego. Sin pensarlo empezó a correr, mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido minutos antes. Él decidió seguir el rastro del auto, y le dijo a Tyler y Fonseca que entraran con los otros 4 oficiales a la bodega. Se los ordenó.

-Susan! Elías!

Gritaba sus nombres, pero no había respuesta. Era tarde. No había forma de que alguien sobreviviera. Pero entonces escuchó una tos débil. Patrick empezó a buscar, y vio parte del cuerpo de su colega sobre la capota de una patrulla y la otra parte, colgando.

Inmediatamente llamó por ayuda, y mientras tanto revisó los signos vitales de su compañero. Tenía varios cortes en la cara y los brazos, además, una quemadura leve en una de sus piernas, eso sin contar las posibles heridas internas que podría tener, pero respiraba, había latidos, había esperanza.

Por fin, Rossi y Johns llegaron al lugar, y vieron a Patrick, hablándole a su compañero.

-García, sigues ahí? García...

Al momento de la explosión, en Quantico, los tres estaban en shock. Hotch, por primera vez, dejó que la ira lo dominara, y lanzó hacia la pared los expedientes que tenía en la mano, tomó sus muletas y salió. Morgan cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla. Sus ojos se pusieron húmedos, al igual que los de García. Hubo un silencio, que duró varios minutos, hasta que Rossi llamó...

-García!

_-Ohh, si Rossi..._

-Necesitamos asistencia médica, bomberos, oficiales, lo que sea, ahora!

_-Rossi, ellos... Tyler y Fonseca_.

-Encontramos a Fonseca, está mal herido, pero vivo, en cuanto a Susan y los policías... no lo lograron.

_-Dios mio._

-García, haslo, te llamaré luego.

_-Si señor._

* * *

><p>Evelyn corrió hacia ellos. Patrick estaba sentado junto a Elías, pidiéndole que aguantara, que todo iba a estar bien.<p>

-Pat, Pat, escucha..., le llama Johns, estás bien?

-Yo... si estoy bien...

-Estás seguro?

-Si! Lo siento... Eve...

-Pat, y Susan?, le pregunta su compañera

-Tu sabes lo que pasó con ella...

-Ven acá, le respondió su compañera, y lo llevo hacia ella para abrazarlo.

* * *

><p>García llamó al 911, tal y como le pidió su jefe. Luego volvió a ver a Morgan, quien aún no había dicho nada.<p>

-Lo siento

-Mmm... Qué sientes muñeca?

-Tu la conocías, no es así?

-Mmm... si... era una chica lista, con gran sentido del humor, valiente, íntegra... La conocí en Chicago, en mi último año dentro del SWAT, antes de que Hotch me ofreciera entrar al FBI. Me buscó cuando hizo las pruebas para ingresar, y me pidió mi recomendación.

-Y se la diste?

-Por supuesto, sabía que ella sería un gran elemento... Fue una de las mejores, ella... Dios, como decirle ahora a su madre que...

García lo tomó de la mano. -.. es solo que... García si para mi es difícil imaginar lo que será decirle a la madre de Tyler, pienso en lo que será para nosotros si no salvamos a nuestros chicos.

-Derek, no digas eso...

-Cómo le diré a su madre que Spencer no volverá, y Will y Henry...

-Ya basta! Derek Morgan, no hables más! Mis niños van a vivir, los vamos a salvar!, decía la rubia, mientras soltaba al llanto, -...parece que no los conocieras. Reid es practicamente inmortal, ha sobrevivido a virus raros, secuestros, disparos, y JJ es una muerte muy fuerte, tu lo sabes, ellos lo van a lograr, volverán a nosotros, yo lo sé.

Finalmente, Morgan la abraza. Trataba de tener esperanza, pero el tiempo pasaba, y ahora estaban más perdidos que antes.

* * *

><p>Después de salir de la guarida de García, Hotch se sentó en uno de los asientos en el corredor. Se sentía impotente. Habían perdido a una joven agente y al menos a 4 policías. Otro agente estaba herido, y aún no tenía idea de dónde estaban JJ y Reid. No se percató de la persona que se acercaba a él.<p>

-Hotch, has sabido algo?, preguntó Will al sentarse a su lado.

-Hola... no aún no...

-Pasaron ya más de 3 horas.

-Lo sé...

-Henry no ve a JJ desde hace...

-Will, Will, se todo eso... escucha, pasó algo... perdimos a una de nuestras agentes.

-Cómo es posible?

-Eso es lo que quisiera saber.

* * *

><p>En el jet, la comunicación con San Francisco y Quantico se había caído hacía unos minutos. Prentiss y Strauss no habían hablado después de la explosión, pero ambas estaban muy preocupadas, y tristes.<p>

-Prentiss, qué piensas de este caso?

-Mmm... es muy organizado y meticuloso. Y que haya hecho volvar la bodega, me dice que buscaba asesinar al mayor número de personas.

-Pero no cualquier persona

-Qué quiere decir?

-Esa era una trampa para nosotros.

* * *

><p><strong>1:47 p.m.<strong>

Los paramédicos se llevaban a Elías en la ambulancia, mientras que los bomberos terminaban de aplacar el incendio. Patrick ya se mostraba más sereno. Trataba de repasar todo lo sucedido, tal vez algún detalle se le había ido. Finalmente, el teléfono de Rossi suena. Él llama tanto a Evelyn como a Benedict.

-Estamos Johns, Benedict y yo...

_-Cómo está agente Benedict?_

-Jefe Strauss? Yo... estoy bien, en lo que cabe.

_-Si, me imagino._

**-En Quantico, Morgan, Hotch y García, qué tenemos entonces?**

-En este momento los forenses esperan que aplaquen el incendio... pero no creo que haya quedado algo en la escena, contesta Rossi

**-Sin embargo, sabemos que esto no es solo personal, tenemos un infiltrado...**

_-Por supuesto, Aaron. Ellos esperaron a que llegaramos al lugar, para hacer explotar la bodega._

**-Tendríamos que revisar la lista de oficiales de la comisaría...**

-Amm... no será necesario agente Hotchner?, contesta Evelyn

**-Qué quieres decir?**

-Nosotros mismos infiltramos al sudes...

* * *

><p>Finalmente, el auto se detiene. JJ escucha que bajan de la camioneta, pero nada más. Los 4 hombres esperan, en medio del desierto, que llegue su cliente. Finalmente, un jeep azul se acerca y para frente a ellos. El desconocido baja del auto.<p>

JJ trata infructuosamente de soltarse, sus muñecas le duelen, ya están moradas por el esfuerzo que hace pero no logra liberarse. Entonces escucha varios disparos, y gritos. No entiendo que sucede, pero se aterra cuando los disparos empiezan a rebotar en la carrocería. Segundos después, todo queda en silencio. Escucha pasos que se acercan, y se abre la puerta del cajón. Siente como un hombre la saca con violencia, tira la puerta del cajón y la arrastra. La rubia puede sentir el sol que quema su piel y el aire caliente. Finalmente, le quita la bolsa de tela y la mordaza, para que pueda ver a su raptor.

* * *

><p><em>-Andrew?! No, no, eso no es posible, responde García<em>

-Escuchen... recuerda cuando usted y Elías recibieron a Andrew en la comisaría, observé que él hizo un gesto despectivo cuando Elías le ofreció la mano, fueron unos cuantos segundos, pero expresó, como decir, desprecio.

-Si, recuerdo que después de la entrevista, tuvo una actitud extraña hacia Elías..., contesta Rossi

**-Bien, pero eso no lo convierte en un criminal..., responde Prentiss.**

-Agente Prentiss, no cree que es muy oportuno que justo cuando no teníamos ningún dato, apareciera él como testigo, y diéramos con un sospechoso. Y que además, supieran no solo que vendríamos hacia acá, sino que nos pusieron una trampa.

**-Johns tiene razón, eso fue trabajo interno, pero...**

_-Es que no entienden, él salvó a Reid, y estuvo con nosotros por tres semanas pendiente de todo..._

-Babygirl, investígalo.

_-Derek..._

-Escucha, no perdemos nada, Tyler murió, no pienso perder a otro agente. Busca información de Andrew Boyd, ahora.

* * *

><p>JJ no podía creer quien era el autor de todo eso. El mismo hombre que había salvado a Reid, quien los había acompañado, después del sismo, durante todas esas semanas en el hospital. Andrew la tira al suelo y sonríe al verla arrastrarse en el suelo.<p>

-Bien, sigue JJ, como una lombriz, arrástrate. Eso quiero.

-Porqué? Yo... no entiendo...

-No entiendes? Te voy a contar una historia.

* * *

><p><em>-No puede ser...<em>

-Encontraste algo García, pregunta Benedict

_-Él... ese maldito..._

-García, qué pasa?

_-Su apellido es Boyd... no lo recuerdan?... Es el hermano de Ronald Boyd!_

_**-Dios, no puede ser.., contesta Morgan**_

Strauss no entiende que pasa, **-Quién es Ronald Boyd?**

_**-Lo detuvimos hace 4 meses, era conocido como "Santa Muerte", asesino a una cantidad indeterminada de inmigrantes ilegales en Texas...**_

-Mató a la sherrif Eva Ruiz... era un cobarde, se aprovechaba de las víctimas que tenían alguna discapacidad... Murió al momento de queres escapar.

**-Pero que puedes decirnos de Andrew?**

_-Sus padres se separaron cuando eran niños, su madre se llevó a Andrew, y Ronald se quedó con su padre. Cómo saben, Ronald fue un niño agredido. En cambio, Andrew estudió en una buena escuela y fue a la universidad, fue un estudiante sobresaliente. A pesar de ser alejados de sus padres, tuvieron comunicación. Tiene dos propiedades, un apartamento en San Francisco, y un terreno en Texas,... Dios, a unos cuantos kilómetros del lugar donde vivía con su familia._

-García, necesito la dirección de su apartamento, y ten vigilado su celular por si hay algún movimiento... Benedict, Johns, vamos.

* * *

><p>-Destruyeron la vida de mi hermano!<p>

-Era un maldito asesino!, grita sin dejar de ver a su alrededor. Yacen en el suelo, 4 cuerpos alrededor del auto. Andrew lleva puesta una jacket de cuero, con el dibujo de una calavera en el pecho y lleva un arma automática.

-Lo mataron como un animal! Y tu... tu... yo te vi sabes... en la televisión hace meses... vi como lo culpabas de todos esos crímenes, como manchaste su reputación...

-El era un asesino en serie, Andrew, por Dios!

-Era mi hermanito, él... se quedó con mi padre por protegerme, quería que me fuera con mamá, que estudiara, así que comenzó a mamá para que me llevara , pero papá lo torturó hasta que murió. Por culpa de él Ronald cojeaba, lo sabías.

-Dios, Andrew...

-Pero ustedes lo asesinaron, y después lo denigraron ante la gente...

-Andrew, tu salvaste a Spence, él iba a morir, y tu lo devolviste a la vida, y ahora lo tienes en una caja, él necesita ayuda...

-Si, lo sé... y lo tendrá, yo me encargaré de él... verás, yo soy un hombre justo. Vas a sentir lo que sintió mi hermano... Mira a tu alrededor, es... hermoso! Kilómetros de desierto! Sabrás lo que es ser cazado como un animal y esperar que te asesinen... como lo hicieron con Ronny.

-Andrew...

-Y tu hijo, tu pequeño Henry...

-No te atrevas...

-No lo verás más! Nunca más, porque nunca saldrás de aquí, al menos... no convida... y Spencer, bueno... mi plan era que todo el equipo volara en mil pedazos en la bodega, pero... no llegaron, mandaron a otros, así que... necesito improvisar... a Spencer, me lo llevo... nunca sabrán de él... sentirán lo mismo que yo cuando me quitaron a mi hermano, lo sabrán en carne propia, porque siempre se preguntarán si él vive o y si murió, si sufrió. Jennifer, empieza a correr.

-Qué dices?

-Corre!, grita mientras le apunta con el arma. JJ se pone de pie y empieza a caminar.

-Voy a ser bueno contigo, JJ. Te doy... mmm... 20 minutos, y luego, empieza el juego.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

><p><strong>2:05 p.m.<strong>

Patrick iba conduciendo la camioneta. Rossi junto con él, y Evelyn atrás. Había un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Los acontecimientos de las últimas 4 horas los habían sacado completamente de jaque. Patrick no dejaba de pensar en su amiga, que horas antes le había ganado en el poker, ahora muerta. Elías ya debía estar en el hospital. No tenían idea de que tan mal estaba. Y aún había un loco que tenía en su poder a otros dos agentes. Rossi estaba furioso, consigo mismo por dejarse engañar tan fácilmente y con Andrew, por haberse burlado de su buena voluntad. Recordó como los apoyó de una forma única, y pensó que todo lo que hizo, era una estrategia para ganarse su confianza...

* * *

><p><strong>Semanas antes...<strong>

Rossi miraba aterrorizado como Andrew y las dos enfermeras luchaban por estabilizar a Reid, quien inexplicablemente, estaba decayendo rápidamente.

-Andrew, sus signos vitales se estabilizan...

-Angela, por favor, llama al Dr Samuels...

-Doctor..., Angela intenta llamar la atención del joven médico, sin éxito

-Dina, revisa la presión intracraneal, el nivel de oxígeno y glucosa...

-ANDREW!... -El médico vuelve a ver a su compañera y ella señala al Reid...

-El paciente abrió los ojos.

-Spencer, me escucha? -La mirada del joven, inicialmente dirigida al techo cambió y volvió a ver al médico.

-Soy Dr Andrew Boyd. Te voy a hacer algunas preguntas, si la respuesta es si, parpadeas una vez, si es no, dos veces. entendiste? -Reid parpadeo una vez. Andrew sonrió y empezó...

En ese momento, el Dr Samuels, entra a la habitación.

-Andrew, qué diablos pasó? Está consciente?! Qué hiciste?

-Está reaccionando, entiende lo que le pregunto. -El Dr Samuels lo observa, y toma su mano.

-Spencer, soy el Dr Samuels, necesito que aprete mi mano con fuerza. -Reid parpadeo un poco, hace un esfuerzo y poco a poco va apretando la mano del médico, que sonrie con el resultado.

-Vamos a hacerle una serie de exámenes de rutina, de acuerdo?, un parpadeo. -Dina, encárgate de revisar presión y glucosa, Andrew, acompáñame.

Antes de salir, Andrew observa el libro de Rossi caído en el suelo, lo recoge y lo mete en el bolsillo. Ambos doctores salen de la habitación. A un lado de la puerta, está Rossi. Al verlos se acerca, sin interrumpir la discusión entre ellos.

-Cómo se te ocurre reanimarlo?! Estaba en coma inducido por una razón!

-Lo siento, pero no había alternativa, la presión y sus signos vitales bajaron de pronto, su corazón estaba a punto de parar, y en su estado, la disfribilación le hubiese hecho daño...

-Debiste haberme llamado, Andrew. Eres un interno, ni siquiera tienes la especialidad en Neurocirugía...

-Disculpen, doctores. Qué pasó con mi amigo?

-Debemos hacerle unos exámenes primero, antes de dar un pronóstico. Por ahora, no hay más visitas.

-Pero está vivo?

-Vivo y consciente, pero el Dr Samuels tiene razón, hay que esperar..., el doctor más viejo vuelve a la habitación. En ese momento Andrew saca el libro y se lo entrega a Rossi.

-Supongo que es suyo...

-Si, gracias.

-Buena elección, lo leí hace años. Te pone a pensar en lo que uno hace con su vida, no? Digo, a veces nos inquietamos por pequeñeces, y olvidamos el tiempo tan reducido de nuestra existencia. Debemos hacer que valga la pena, no le parece?

-Así es

**Fin del Flashback**

Rossi golpeó la puerta con fuerza, asustando a los jóvenes.

-Emm... Rossi, está bien?

-Si, Eve no te preocupes.

-Señor, escuche... hace un par de horas le dije a Susan que...

-Qué sucede Patrick?

-Le dije que teníamos que mantenernos ecuánimes por usted, porque este era un caso muy personal y que podía afectarlo, pero ahora... señor, no creo que pueda actuar en forma imparcial y objetiva. Ella... ella mi amiga señor.

-Lo sé, Patrick y lamento esta pérdida. Pero podrás hacerlo, podremos hacerlo, atraparemos a ese maldito.

-Se que es difícil, interrumpe Johns, pero creo que dadas las circunstancias, sería mejor que nos hablara de Andrew Boyd. Si conocemos a quien nos enfrentamos, podremos atraparlo y encontrar a Jareau y Reid... Usted podría hablarnos de él?

-Bien...

* * *

><p>-Todo es mi culpa, decía García con frustración.<p>

-No es así García, no debes culparte, le responde Hotch.

-No entiendes, Andrew me contactó a mi primero, fue por mi que conoció a JJ y a Reid... yo no sabía, yo...

-Él es un sociopata García, no tenías forma de saber quien era.

-Recuerdo que ni siquiera pregunté su apellido, él solo era Andrew para mi... Hasta le pedí a JJ que le diera mi número... yo, bueno, había discutido con Kevin, y no sé, él fue tan atento, un médico, guapo... me deslumbró.

-Háblame de ese encuentro. Cómo fue?

-Bueno... yo llegue al hospital, solo sabía que Reid estaba en cirugía, estaba desesperada, nadie me daba información, así que aproveche la distracción y entre a los corredores que iban a los quirófanos...

* * *

><p><strong>Semanas antes...<strong>

-Señorita, disculpe, que está haciendo aquí? -El médico, que portaba su uniforme celeste y gorra, era alto, con buen físico, una penetrante mirada y una voz varonil. García perdió por un instante la cordura y tosió un poco...

-Soy Penelope, estoy buscando a uno de mis niños, lo trajeron aquí en condición delicada, y no me han dicho nada sobre él.

-Oh, entiendo. Si me dice el nombre de su hijo, con gusto le ayudaré...

-Mi qué? Oh no, no es... escuche, él no es nada mio, al menos, no de sangre, pero es más que eso, es mi familia, y se lo trajeron muy grave, está solo, necesita de mi.

-Entiendo. Cómo se llama?

-Reid, Spencer Reid. Vino de Los Ángeles en helicóptero con un trauma craneal o algo así.

-Bien, lo buscaré, pero necesito que vaya a la sala de espera, le prometo que apenas sepa algo, la buscaré.

-Gracias, yo iré afuera... esperaré por usted... Disculpe, cuál es su nombre?

-Soy Andrew, un gusto Penelope. Ahora vaya...

Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que García se encontró con Andrew. Entonces, por la puerta al pabellón de cirugía, se salió el médico que le hizo una seña a García. Por fin sabría cómo estaba su wonder boy. Quería tener fe y esperanza, si alguien podía superar algo así, era Reid. Pero algo en la mirada del doctor hizo que la analista sintiera escalofríos.

-Penelope, acompáñeme por favor, es importante.

En ese momento, Andrew llevó a Garcia a un lugar aparte de la gente.

-Si sucedió algo con Reid, por favor, dígamelo de una vez, sin anestesia.

-Bien, lo trajeron con un hematoma subdural...

-Disculpa, un qué?

-Es una hemorragia en el cerebro, que va ejerciendo presión, similar a un aneurisma. Normalmente se dan por traumas graves. Intentaron drenar la sangre, pero encontraron coágulos que peligraban su vida, así que están realizándole en este momento una craneotomía.

-Dios mio... y que efectos secundarios podría sufrir?

-No podemos precisarlos en este momento, pueden pasar una infinidad de cosas, pero por el momento, está estable. Hay que esperar aún. Pero te prometo informarte apenas sepa alguna cosa.

-Gracias, Andrew.

**Fin del Flashback**

-García, hasta ese momento solo te conocía a ti.

-Si, después conoció a JJ, por?

-JJ fue la única que apareció en los medios en el caso de Ronald Boyd y su nombre fue publicado. Es posible que, al verla, la reconociera, y decidiera callar, para poder vengarse.

-Pero Reid? Qué le irá a hacer?

-No tengo idea, pero si busca retribución por lo que pasó con su hermano, es probable que querrá matar a JJ de la misma forma, la ubicación que escogió no fue al azar. Comunícate con Rossi.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado 20 minutos. JJ corrió lo más que le permitían sus fuerzas. La zona era desértica y rocosa. A lo lejos podía ver las dos camionetas. Era seguro que Andrew la cazaría como hacía su hermano con sus víctimas en Texas. Su única oportunidad era esconderse y esperar. Tendría que sorprenderlo, era su opción. Así que subió entre rocas y se escondió. Tenía que apresurarse, Reid estaba en manos de ese loco, inconsciente. El calor era arrasador, tenía sed y aún le dolía la cabeza por el golpe que recibió de sus secuestradores. Pero tenía que tener paciencia. Si Andrew creía que sería una presa fácil, estaba muy equivocado.<p>

Andrew había metido los cuerpos de sus 4 ex empleados en la camioneta, y luego vio su reloj. 'Qué estúpidos', pensó con una sonrisa. Fue difícil conseguir el dinero para el enganche pero había valido la pena. Solo esperaba que hubiesen hecho bien su trabajo. 'El maldito de David Rossi está muerto, así como ese asquero agente.' Abrió la caja y observó a Reid. Odiaba recordar como tuvo que fingir interés en él y su salud cuando supo quien era en realidad. Pero era necesario. Vio que sus párpados empezaron a moverse, pronto despertaría. 'Oh, no Spencer. Aún no es hora. Tengo algo especial para ti.' Se dijo, mientras sacaba una solución y una jeringa. Después de volverlo a sedar, lo sacó y lo llevó a su jeep. Estaría dormido al menos 3 horas más, así que tendría que ser rápido. Lo ató de pies y manos y lo cubrió con una manta, para no ser visto. Luego sacó la motocicleta que llevaba atrás. Metió en sus bolsillos cargas adicionales para su arma, arrancó la motocicleta y se puso el casco que había sido de su hermano: el caso con la calavera, renacía nuevamente la "Santa Muerte".


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

><p><strong>2:15 p.m.<strong>

JJ estaba oculta, entre las rocas cuando escuchó una motocicleta. 'Aquí te espero, maldito.'

Camino al apartamento de Boyd, el movil de Rossi empezó a sonar.

_-Algo nuevo García?_

-Dave, soy Hotch, creemos que probablemente Andrew querrá liquidar a JJ tal y como lo hacía Ronald.

_-La va a cazar... Claro, por eso nos atrajo a esta zona._

_-Disculpe, que quieren decir?, pregunta Patrick_

-Ronald Boyd cazaba a sus víctimas en el desierto, los perseguía en motocicleta y cuando estaban cansados, con hambre y sin fuerzas, los liquidaba.

_-Pero hay algo que no está tomando en cuenta, interrumpe Evelyn, Ronald Boyd buscaba víctimas que tenían problemas de discapacidad, mujeres o ancianos, precisamente por el complejo que tenía. Andrew supone que será fácil atrapar a Jareau._

_-Y esa, pequeña, será su perdición... Dime que tienes idea de donde podrían estar, García?, pregunta Rossi_

-No tengo idea, estamos hablando de cientos de kilómetros de desierto...

_-Has tratado de localizar el celular de Moffat?_

-El sospechoso que mencionó Andrew?

-Es la única pista, hazlo García. Informen si saben algo.

_-Así lo haremos._

García empezó a teclear sin parar, y era observada por Hotch. -García, dónde está Morgan?

-Amm... él salió, no se sentía bien.

-Ok, vengo en un momento.

* * *

><p>Morgan estaba frente al escritorio de Reid, pensando. No estuvo ahí cuando se lesionó en el terremoto, ni ahora, que estaba perdido. JJ tuvo que sacrificar tiempo con su familia para estar pendiente de todos ellos, y ahora, estaba en manos de un psicópata. Y él en una silla de ruedas. Nunca se había sentido tan inútil como ahora. Cerró con fuerza sus puños, estaba lleno de odio y frustración. Sus amigos estaban perdidos y no tenía forma de ayudarlo. Con furia golpeo sus piernas, apenas lo sintió. Y luego, estaba Susan.<p>

-Morgan, estás bien?, pregunta Hotch con cara de preocupación.

-Mmm... si, algo nuevo.

-Nada todavía, le contesta su compañero, mientras deja a un lado las muletas y se sienta frente a él. -Se como te sientes, porque yo estoy igual.

-Hombre, cómo es posible! Tu y yo aquí... mientras que ellos están en peligro, es... Solo quisiera estar allá y reventarle el alma a ese hijo de puta!

-Debemos confiar en la gente que está allá, Rossi, Johns y Patrick podrán con esto, Emily va hacia allá con Strauss, los oficiales de SFPD los están apoyando, y nosotros ayudaremos con el perfil.

-Perdimos a Tyler, solo Dios sabe como está Fonseca en este momento, sin mencionar a los 4 polícias que murieron en la bodega... Ese maldito tiene que pagar por eso... él...

La respiración agitada de Morgan empezó a preocupar a Hotch.

-Morgan, tienes que calmarte, si no, no permitiré que te quedes.

-Yo estoy bien.

-Estás dejándote dominar por la ira, y recuerda que no hace mucho tuviste una cirugía, tus pulmones aún están afectados.

-Lo sé, trataré de calmarme.

-Bien, vamos con García.

* * *

><p>Cuando Morgan y Hotch volvieron a la guarida, escucharon una conversación entre Rossi, Emily y la analista.<p>

-... escuchen, Douglas Moffat compró un celular hace 18 horas, realizó de ese número 21 llamadas, las ultimas 8, desde las 9:30 cuando desaparecieron Reid y JJ hasta las 12:58, minutos después de que la bodega explotó...

**-Supongo que tienes el lugar exacto donde se dio la última llamada, PG?**

-Así es, mi querida amazona de hierro, la última llamada se hizo en el kilómetro 78 de la vía Johnson, dirección a Hotty Valley. Exactamente a 3 kilómetros de dónde estaba la bodega.

_-Si es así, seguro tomaron el sur, eso reduce la zona de búsqueda, contesta Evelyn._

_-Si, pasamos de 28.000 kilómetros, a 10.000, aún así es mucho terreno por cubrir._

-Espera Rossi, interrumpe Morgan, muñeca, que tanto se actualiza las imágenes satelitales.

-Cariño, si usas MapMart, cada 6 horas y pagando al menos $51, pero yo tengo mis medios, para no tener que pagar, y tener la información casi en tiempo real...

**-Exactamente a que servidor piensa entrar, García, pregunta Strauss desde el jet...**

-Emm... ammm... a uno del gobierno... normalmente no es público pero... solo buscaré lo que necesitamos y saldré, lo prometo.

**-Mmm... Aaron estás con García?**

-Si Erin...

**-Bien, encárgate que solo busque la información necesaria y salga, no alertemos a otra división del gobierno**

-Lo que digas. Ya escuchaste.

-Si señora, gracias, señora...

**-Descuide, llegaremos en una hora, tengan nos informados.**

_-Igual a nosotros, Hotch. San Francisco fuera._

* * *

><p>García seguía buscando en el sistema, eran cientos de imágenes del desierto. Con cuidado, buscaba un vehículo en el desierto, al menos, la intuición de los agentes, le decían que sería ahí donde Andrew estaría al menos, con JJ.<p>

Al llegar al apartamento de Andrew, ya la policía había allanado el lugar. Evelyn se queda hablando con los vecinos, mientras los otros dos revisan el sitio.

-Parece todo normal, hay libros de medicina, muebles no muy caros, lleva una vida austera.

-García dijo que había pedido prestamos y vendidos cosas personales, al menos obtuvo unos $30.000 en las últimas dos semanas.

-Seguro para pagar a los criminales que se los llevaron, y pusieron la bomba, le responde Rossi mientras sigue revisando los detalles de la sala.

Patrick vio un extraña división en la pared detrás de un mueble.

-Rossi mira, dice mientras jala el mueble a un lado. -Hay, un orificio, parece una gavetero incrustado en la pared, con una puerta.

Patrick saca su cuchilla y fuerza la puerta, al abrirla, encuentran fotos de su hermano pegados en el fondo, así como el publicación del periódico donde sale la noticia de la muerte de él. También hay un pequeño baúl de madera, que le entrega a Rossi mientras él sigue observando la nota.

-Rossi, al final de la nota periodística está una foto de Jareau dando entrevistas, e incluso aparece su nombre.

-Así fue como la relacionó con el caso de su hermano, contesta el agente mientras abre el baúl.

-Qué hay adentro?

-Fotografías de ellos cuando eran niños, también de su madre, así como un mapa.

Rossi lo abre con cuidado. -Es el desierto de Mojave, tiene tres zonas marcadas con pilot rojo, mira.

Evelyn entra al apartamento y se acerca a ellos.

-Los vecinos no han sabido de Andrew desde la mañana, dicen que es un buen vecino, y no se imaginan en que podría estar metido, tienen algo?

-Creo que acabamos de reducir aún más la zona de búsqueda, Patrick, llama a García.

* * *

><p>JJ escuchó la motocicleta, a unos cuántos metros de donde estaba escondida.<p>

-Vamos, JJ. Sé que estas aquí!, gritaba Andrew.

La respiración de la rubia era cada vez más agitada, estaba arrodillada y agachada debajo de unas rocas salidas, desde su posición podía ver las llantas, sin ser vista por su perseguidor.

-JJ, cariño, sal de dónde estás!.

La agente salta un poco, al escuchar varios balazos al aire. Gira la vista un poco y ve una roca suelta, cerca suyo.

El hombre se baja de la motocicleta. Siente que está siendo vigilado. Camina directamente hacia las rocas donde está JJ oculta.

-Hola, amorcito... Se que estas ahí!, grita mientra se agacha y apunta abajo de las rocas, pero no hay nadie. Se endereza, cuando siente un fuerte golpe atrás del cuello y cae al suelo. JJ salta encima suyo y le quita el arma, pero inmediatamente, el psicópata la jala del tobillo y la arroja al suelo. La rubia trata de dispararle, pero empiezan a forcejear para por tener el dominio del arma.

-Crees que puedes contra mi, perra! Vas a morir, puta, vamos a morir y a tu amiguito Spencer lo dejaré aquí en el desierto para que los zorros se lo coman vivo!

-Noo lo harás!, grita la rubia mientras lo patea con toda fuerza en la entrepierna, él se cubre y grita con dolor. JJ se pone de pie y comienza a patearlo en el estómago y debajo de la cintura con fuerza y sin parar., hasta que por fin no oye más lamentos.

Camina hacia atrás, espera por unos segundos, esperando algún movimiento, y al no verlo, se acerca y con la bota, saca el casco.

Su enemigo está inconsciente, podría darle el tiro de gracia, pero no. Debe encontrar a Reid y buscar ayuda. Así que le dispara a las llantas, y lo deja ahí.

* * *

><p>-Tengo algo...<p>

-Qué tienes babygirl

-Revisé las coordenadas que me dio Rossi, y comparé las imágenes de satélite, ven aquí...

Morgan Hotch ven con atención la imagen... -Eso son dos vehículos?

-Así es, la toma es de hace media hora aproximadamente.

-García avísales, ya sabemos donde están.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

><p>JJ corría con la rapidez que le permitía sus fuerzas. Estaba a punto de bajar por las rocas, cuando sintió un cuerpo pesado cayendo sobre ella. Andrew trataba de golpearla, pero JJ lo golpeó con la culata del arma en quijada, haciendolo sangrar. El criminal le lanzó tierra a los ojos, mientras la rubia tratada de limpiarse, el volvió a lanzarse sobre ella, para desarmarla. En cuestión de segundos perdieron el equilibrio y ambos cayeron colina abajo.<p>

* * *

><p>-Rossi.<p>

-Dave, ya en este momento estamos entrando a la camioneta, para dirigirnos a la zona. Pero llegaremos en 45 minutos.

-Nosotros estamos en camino, como media hora nos queda, verdad Pat?

-Si señor, si no tenemos algún contratiempo, le responde el agente quien va a toda velocidad por carretera, seguido por patrullas.

* * *

><p>JJ abrió lentamente los ojos. Trato de levantarse, pero sintió un dolor insoportable por su hombro dislocado. En ese momento, grito de dolor cuando Andrew la jaló del pelo con fuerza y la hizo levantarse. El hombre tenia la cara muy golpeada, pero lamentablemente, estaba en mejor condición que la rubia.<p>

-Ja, te dije que me la pagarías, perra. Camina!, le grita mientras la tira al suelo.

-Qué es lo que quieres? No me querías cazar? Aquí estoy!

-No, cambié de opinión... haré algo más divertido contigo, ja. Camina, o voy a destrozarte las rodillas a punta de bala, anda!

* * *

><p>Will entró a la guarida de García. Hotch, Morgan y la rubia estaban en silencio, esperando.<p>

-Amm... hay algo nuevo?

-Pensamos que tenemos su ubicación, el equipo va hacia allá.

-Puedo... esperar aquí.

-Claro, cariño, siéntate en el sofá.

Por unos minutos, los 4 seguían en la misma posición, en silencio, hasta que Morgan decidió hablar.

-Así que, esto es lo que sientes cada vez que vamos a atrapar a un sospechoso.

-Ahh? Te refieres a la desesperación e impotencia de saber que la gente que amas está arriesgando su vida y no tienes idea de como están. Y al final sabes, que por más que te preocupes y llores, eso no hará que lleguen con bien, así que lo único que te queda es rogar a Dios por que te los devuelva sanos?

Los tres hombres la vuelven a ver con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Emm... si, le responde Morgan

-Si, exactamente así es como me siento todos los días.

* * *

><p>Después de varios minutos, llegaron a donde estaban los vehículos. JJ se recostó sobre la camioneta de los secuestradores, los 4 cuerpos estaban dentro del vehículo. No se dio cuenta que Andrew se acercó y la golpeo con fuerza en el estómago. La rubia cayó al suelo sin aire. El médico sacó del bolsillo unas esposas y se las puso.<p>

-Ahora, linda. No hagas nada estúpido, ok.

Fue su camioneta. Reid seguía justo donde lo había dejado, debajo de la sábana. 'Descuida, ya vendrá lo tuyo'. Sacó de atrás un galón con combustible. JJ seguía en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aire, sin prestarle atención, cuando sintió un fuerte olor a gasolina.

-Andrew qué haces!

El criminal hecho el combustible sobre el vehículo, y luego, sobre JJ quien trato de levantarse, pero recibió una patada en el estómago.

-Yo esperaba que tu final fuera más poético, pero no voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo. Te vas a ir al infierno, perra, con esos 4 idiotas. Y Reid, bueno, me encargaré que nunca lo encuentren. No quedará rastros de él... Tienes miedo?

La joven no contestó, sentía sus ojos húmedos, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción.

-Vamos, JJ pide clemencia.

-Soy Jennifer, le contesta con los ojos llenos de odio.

-Uooo... vaya, debo admitir, has tenido agallas, pero no fueron suficientes para salvarte.

Ambos escuchan un ruido y vuelve a ver. Varias patrullas se acercaban.

-Ja, no irás muy lejos Andrew.

-No es posible, cómo...

-Qué esperabas? Somos BAU, Andrew. Tal vez te creas bueno, pero nosotros somos mejores.

-Ah si, pero al menos me encargaré de terminar contigo.

Andrew sacó de su bolsillo un encendedor... BAMMM

Un disparo certero en la cabeza. El cuerpo de Andrew se queda erguido por unos segundos y luego cae en seco. JJ se queda sin palabras. No tiene idea de quien pudo... en ese momento, se pone de pie y ve hacia atrás. Reid está recostado sobre la carrocería, apenas bajando sus manos que sostienen el arma. Ambos se vuelven a ver. El joven trata de caminar hacia su amiga, pero tropieza y cae al suelo. JJ va hacia él y se arrodilla frente suyo.

-Reid, estás bien?

El genio, no dice nada, está agitado, y con los ojos cerrados... -o logramos, etamos vivos.

-Si, lo hicimos.

La rubia lo intenta abrazar, y el genio le responde. Después de unos segundos se sienta a su lado y ve el cuerpo de Andrew

-Dónde conseguiste el arma?

-oo... esperte hacia un rato... amm... e los saque a ellos.

-A este también le quisiste dar en la pierna?

-Amm... no... sta vez si era a la abeza.

-Ja, buen tiro Spence.

-Si, ja.

Ambos sonrieron. Escucharon las patrullas llegar y los pasos de agentes y oficiales que se dirigían hacia ellos.

-JJ, Reid!, gritó Rossi.

-Aquí estamos, Dave.

Rossi corre y ve a los dos, golpeados, pero vivos. Se inclina y los abraza. Evelyn se acerca y sonrie al ver la escena, pero luego vuelve a ver a su compañero quien se acerca al cuerpo de Andrew Boyd.

-Pat...

-Lástima, hubiera querido encargarme de él.

-Ya se terminó, vamos, déjalo así.

-Llamaré al hospital, a ver que pueden decirme de Elías.

* * *

><p>-Rossi, Andrew me dijo que habías muerto en la explosión.<p>

-No, aún no había llegado cuando explotó todo, pero...

-A quien perdimos?

-Su nombre era Susan Tyler, era... mi compañera, y a 4 oficiales de policía, le contesta Evelyn, mientras se acerca ellos.

-o siento, responde Reid, recibiendo una leve sonrisa de la pelirroja.

Rossi empieza a marcar el celular y pone el altavoz...

-Gracias a Dios! Rossi ya llegaron..., contesta Morgan con desesperación.

-organ!

-Prettyboy!

-Oh, gracias a Dios escucho tu voz, mi pequeño bebe genio! Estás bien?!

Evelyn baja la cabeza y sonrie ante el comentario.

-arcía, no me igas bebe!

-Ohh... ahora no vengas a jugar de adulto, jovencito, llevo 6 años llamándote así... no me digas, seguro estas con alguna chica al lado y te averguenzas, no seas niño, Reid!

-arcía!

Evelyn se pone roja, y ya no puede aguantar la risa..-Amm... creo que les daré un poco de privacidad, dice la joven.

-Jaja... García creo que acabas de destruirle un lance a Reid, le contesta JJ muerta de la risa.

-JJ, mi dulce! Cómo estás? Estaba tan preocupada por ti! Espera...

-Cariño

-Will

-Cómo estás?

-Bien, un poco golpeada, pero bien, y Henry?

-Con Sandy, amor...

-También te amo.

-Quiero que regreses a DC, y no quiero más excusas, te vienes en el primer vuelo, y luego, te tomarás vacaciones. Tu, Henry y yo, lejos de toda esta locura

-Ah si, pero Will, el trabajo...

-JJ, soy Hotch. Será tal y como dice tu marido.

-Ja, gracias Hotch.

-Me da gusto oír de ustedes. Los esperamos acá.

-Ey, Reid, no la dejes ir, interrumpe Morgan

-A ien?

-Tu sabes? La agente Evelyn Johns es una belleza...

-organ!

-Ok, ok, no diré nada más.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

* * *

><p>La camioneta donde iban Prentiss y Strauss llegó a la escena media hora después. Al llegar, JJ y Reid ya estaban siendo atentidos por los paramédicos. Strauss se acercó a Rossi, mientras que Emily se aproximó a Reid, a quien le tomaban la presión.<p>

-Hola, guapo.

-Ey.

El genio sonrió al ver a su amiga. Estaba sucio, tenía las muñecas lastimadas, sus ojos se veían rojos y estaba pálido, más de lo usual. Al terminar el paramédico, hizo señales para hacerlo ingresar a la ambulancia.

-Disculpe, cómo está?

-Tiene la presión baja, sus pulmones tampoco se oyen muy bien.

-Etoy bien, Prentiss ile.

-Reid, la verdad no te ves muy bien, debes ir al hospital.

-En... ambulancia, le responde con la respiración agitada.

Prentiss vuelve a ver al parámedico, pero la preocupación en su mirada es evidente.

-Lo siento Reid, pero irás en ambulancia, yo te alcanzaré allá. Dónde está JJ?

El genio señaló la ambulancia, así que la joven se dirigió allá.

A unos cuantos metros, Rossi conversaba con Strauss, quien observaba la manta que estaba sobre el cuerpo inerte de Andrew Boyd.

-Es un alivio que estén convida.

-Así es, pero por poco los perdemos a ambos.

-Cómo están?

-JJ está muy golpeada, tiene el brazo derecho dislocado, hematomas en el abdomen, cortes en su rostro, brazos y la herida que tenía en la frente se volvió a abrir. Es un milagro que esté consciente y caminando.

-Y Reid?

-Se ve pálido, a pesar de querer mostrarse bien, se muy demacrado, además, lo drogaron dos veces.

-Tienes idea de con que?

-No, ni él lo sabe. Allá en el hospital nos dirán.

-Y qué hay de ellos?, pregunta Strauss, señalando con la cabeza a Evelyn y Patrick, quienes están lejos, conversando.

-Dolidos, tristes, pero se comportaron muy profesionalmente.

-Me imagino. La pérdida de la agente Tyler fue terrible.

-Si, lo sé. Sabes algo de Fonseca?

-Si, llame en la camioneta, salió de cirugía, por dicha no tuvo mayor complicación. En este momento deben estarlo llevando a UCI.

-Erin, gracias por todo, la preocupación tuya, no solo ahora, también durante el terremoto... es decir, gracias.

-Es mi deber, David.

Reid entra a la ambulancia, donde ve a JJ en la camilla, con una venda que sostiene su brazo.

-Omo estás?

-Bien, gracias a ti. Me salvaste.

-B..ueno... que es...perabas.

-Estás bien?

-Si, es... me uesta espirar un poco.

* * *

><p>Han pasado 4 horas. En Quantico, Will va en un avión rumbo a San Francisco. Mientras Hotch, Morgan y García esperan el ascensor.<p>

-Este si fue un día largo.

-Lo dudas.

-No puedo creer que Andrew haya hecho algo así.

-Nena, no te martirices por eso, nos engañó a todos. Lo importante es que todo terminó bien.

* * *

><p>En el hospital, Prentiss y Rossi esperan en la sala mientras, Strauss va al hotel a descansar. Un médico sale y pregunta por la familia de Jennifer Jareau.<p>

-Somos nosotros, como está doctor?

-Bueno, en este momento está dormida. La sedamos para poder poner en su lugar el brazo sin peligro. Tiene al menos 3 hematomas de importancia en el vientre. Después de varios exámenes, está descartado alguna herida interna. Tiene cortes en sus extremidas y una herida en la frente, que fue nuevamente suturada. Su presión está algo alta, pero por el trauma sufrido, diría que es normal.

-Podemos verla?

-Por el momento no, la hora de visita terminó, además está descansando, no despertará hasta la mañana.

-Bien, gracias... disculpe, antes de que se vaya, no sabe nada de Spencer Reid o Elías Fonseca?

-No señor, no los atendí.

-Bien, gracias.

* * *

><p>En otro piso, Evelyn y Patrick esperaban que los médicos dejaran ver a su amigo, pero era imposible. Una de sus costillas había perforado ligeramente el pulmón, pero la cirugía había sido un éxito, y fuera de eso, solo quedaba la quemadura en su pierna. Pero estaba con vida.<p>

-Oye, Eve. No hacemos nada aquí, esperando. Iré a un hotel, necesito dormir... Tu vienes?

-Em... no, me quedaré un rato más, mándame un mensaje para saber a que hotel.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.

Después de que Pat se fue, Evelyn fue al piso donde estaba Reid. Al llegar, se encontró con Prentiss y Rossi, quienes esperaban pacientemente.

-Evelyn Johns, verdad?, le pregunta Prentiss mientras le da la mano.

-Si, es un gusto conocerla agente Prentiss.

-Oh, por favor, dime Emily. Lo que hiciste por mis compañeros, te lo voy a agradecer siempre.

-No es nada, me alegra que estén vivos.

-Gracias a ti y a Patrick, pequeña. Por cierto, dónde está?

-Se fue a descansar.

-No ha tomado bien lo de Tyler, no?

-Para los dos es difícil, pero en especial para él. Ella era su amiga.

-Lo entiendo, es una pena.

-Qué han sabido del Dr Reid?

-Aún nada.

-Buenas, familiares de Spencer Reid?

-Somos nosotros, cómo está doctor?

-Bueno, tiene lasceraciones en ambas muñecas, pero no encontramos algún daño relacionado con la cirugía a la que fue sometido semanas atrás.

-... entonces está bien?

-Me temo que no, señorita. Los exámenes de sangre indican que le sumistraron Pentotal en gran cantidad, probablemente para anesteciarlo, normalmente no es dañino, pero en este caso, tiene efectos secundarios.

-Cuáles?

-Bueno, en este momento está sufriendo lo que llamamos depresión cardio-respiratoria, es una reacción en donde el paciente sufre hipotensión y apnea.

-Claro... antes de entrar a la ambulancia, el paramédico dijo que sus pulmones no se escuchaban bien.

-Así es, además de eso, podría presentar delirios, náuseas, vómitos, incluso somnolencia prolongada. A nivel hepático podría precipitar una crisis de Porfiria intermitente aguda pero por su historial médico, ya fue descartado.

-Y cuánto durarán esos efectos?

-Normalmente de 3 a 12 horas es lo que dura el organismo para suprimir el Pentotal. Sin embargo, debemos evitar cualquier daño permanente, en especial, en lo que se refiere al funcionamiento respiratorio. Estará bajo chequeo constante las próximas 24 horas, en este momento lo tenemos con máscara, y con medicamentos para acelerar su mejoría, si todo sale bien, saldra pasado mañana.

-De acuerdo, supongo que no nos dejarán verlo.

-Lo siento, reglas del hospital, la hora de visita es mañana a las 10 y a las 4.

-Bien, le agradecemos doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>Horas después.<strong>

JJ fue abriendo los ojos lentamente. La luz que entraba por la ventana la segó por unos segundos, pero poco a poco pudo ver mejor.

-Cariño...

La voz de Will la hizo volver a ver.

-Hola, guapo.

En ese momento, Prentiss y Rossi entran al cuarto de Reid. Habían cambiado la máscara por una cánula, un monitor vigilaba su ritmo cardiaco y tenía una línea IV. Presentaba mejor color, aunque su ritmo cardiaco aún se escuchaba lento.

-Vaya que nos has pegado varios sustos últimamente chico, dice Rossi, al acercarse a la cama. Prentiss se aproxima por el otro lado y toma su mano.

-Está tan frío.

-Está vivo, al menos.

-Mmm...

Poco a poco, el genio fue despertando. Al ver a sus amigos, sonrió.

-iero irme..

-Paciencia chico, tienes que mejorar primero.

-Pero...

-Reid, estás a salvo, igual que JJ, ahora tienes que cuidarte, de acuerdo.

-Ok.

Sonrió nuevamente, y fue cerrando los ojos, hasta quedarse dormido otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>12 meses después.<strong>

Después de rehabilitación por varios meses, finalmente, Morgan iba corriedo, sobre sus propios pies, en un parque cercano a su casa. Después de 20 minutos, tuvo que parar y descansar, a pesar de su gran mejoría, aún se sentía cansado, pero había superado con éxito los estragos físicos que sufrió a causa del terremoto. Desde la banca del parque, observaba al resto del equipo. Ese domingo, todos habían decidido pasar un tiempo en familia. Era el mejor momento, después de la salida de JJ de BAU, casi no la habían podido ver. Se ausentaba por semanas, era extraño, pues había jurado que tendría más tiempo con su familia. Pero ese era un tema que poco tocaba la rubia. En ella no había quedado vestigio de lo sufrido en manos de Andrew Boyd. Estaba feliz, jugando con su hijo y con Jack en el pasto, mientras Will charlaba animadamente con Rossi, que llevaba un simpático buso. Pocas veces, había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Hotch en pantalón corto y camiseta. Sonreía con Prentiss, mientras cocinaba una carne en la parrilla. Había dejado las muletas un par de meses después del ataque de Andrew Boyd y desde entonces caminaba perfectamente. Finalmente vio más allá, no muy lejos, estaba Reid, sentado en un banco, conversando con Evelyn Johns. La recuperación de Reid fue difícil, el daño que había hecho la droga fue permanente. El pentotal, junto con el daño producido por el antrax un año antes, fue suficiente para que estuviera bajo asistencia médica permanente por varios meses. Habia sido dado de alta tres meses después, pero el daño estaba hecho. Desde entonces, Reid iba muy poco a campo, aunque seguía permaneciendo en el equipo. Pudo superar sus problemas de habla y sus brazos y piernas se movían con normalidad. Pero a pesar de su nueva realidad, había algo o alguien, que le hacía sentir optimismo e ilusión. En ese momento, escuchó una voz conocida.

-De...de... derek.

Morgan sonrió al ver a García, corriendo hacia él, y apenas alcanzándolo en ese momento.

-Ey, babygirl, tardaste mucho.

-Oh... callá...te. Dios! Estoy muerta, exclama la rubia, mientras se sienta a su lado. Él pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros y la acerca a él.

-Diosss... no... no sé como... como haces...

-Entrenamiento, ganas de superarme.

-Si... si, en qué pensabas?

-En lo mucho que cambiamos después de Los Ángeles.

-Si... pero esa experiencia... no la quiero volver a pasar.

-Ni yo, cariño. Pienso mucho en eso, en la gente que se arriesgó por salvarnos, el policía que estuvo con Emily cuando nos calló el techo encima, también en August Morelli, te acuerdas de él?

-Claro... como olvidarlo.

-Terminó en la cárcel, pero antes salvó a Reid y Hotch.

-No olvides a los que... estaban con él

-Claro... el guarda y la asistente, también los médicos, las enfermeras, los policías, Tyler...

Morgan bajó la mirada al recordar a la joven. García apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Se... que ha sido duro... ella fue una heroína.

-Si, así es. Lo era... vamos, muñeca, creo que Hotch ya tiene lista la carne.

Todos se fueron acercando a la parrilla y tomando su porción. Sentados en el pasto, todo era risa, por fin, entre los escombros, habían resurgido.

* * *

><p><strong>Algún tiempo después.<strong>

Esa noche no era como cualquier otra. Después de regresar de Lousiana y salvar a la madre de Sammy Sparks, el equipo iba cada uno por su lado. Rossi estaba con la nueva integrante del equipo, Ashley Seaver, jugando en la oficina, mientras Morgan y García veían películas. Hotch le daba las buenas noches a Jack, y Reid iba camino al apartamento de Evelyn, con su nuevo teclado. Todo parecía normal, excepto para Emily Prentiss, que justo en ese momento, esperaba en un boulevard, a su viejo némesis, mientras sus amigos ignoraban lo que pasaba, y la tragedia que poco a poco se iba aproximando.

**_LA SECUELA PRÓXIMAMENTE_**


End file.
